Weapon of mass seduction?
by leliana McKay
Summary: Laura has finally found a weapon to use against Bill...AR pairing obviously!


**Weapon of mass……seduction?**

**By Leliana McKay**

Summary: Laura has found a new weapon against Bill...

Spoilers: well, yeah kinda season 3.

Pairing: Laura and Bill forever!

Disclaimers: the characters nor the show belong to me! I just write for fun.

**_Battlestar Galactica _**

**_William Adama's quarters_**

The last days had been a blur for Laura and Bill, trying to save as many as they could, he up in the stars and she on the planet. They hardly had had any time to talk; only a smile, a polite greeting, or a small hand waving while crossing in the hallways or in the hangar deck of the Galactica.

Today they had managed to get some free time to catch up on the things they had missed since they parted. Sitting on his couch in his quarters, both were quite relaxed after running for 24 sleepless hours from New Caprica. They had spent the last hour discussing everything and nothing, enjoying the company.

"….and that's how it happened actually." Laura told him finishing her story. A smile gracing her lips, a sparkle in the eye showing the remaining laughter from the retelling of her story.

"No Way!" Bill exclaimed, wide-eyed, gaping at her.

"I'm telling you Bill! That was quite a moment! Saul was a bit embarrassed though" she added giggling, her cheeks reddening thinking about that day.

"I still can't believe you are friendly with him now. Not that I am complaining but the last time I checked the two of you particularly didn't see eye-to-eye" he stated, finally able to close his mouth.

"People change, Bill."

"You did not, Laura."

"Well…" she started again but suddenly stopped at the sight of a stranger in the room.

Lee Adama got quite a sight when he first entered his father's quarters. The Admiral and President were sitting quite closily to each other. Both looking a little flushed, smiling excessively and were obviously sharing a private moment.

Laura saw him first and got quite a shock, "Oh dear gods! Lee? THAT is a bigger surprised!", she said turning to Bill. The fact that his son looked … well bigger, was actually leaving her speechless, staring at him from her seat

"Yeah! I guess. It's good to see you too Madam president" joked Lee, feigning being hurt by Laura's reaction. She obviously felt guilty and jumped up to hug him. Well, he had gained so much weight!

"It's okay Madam President! You are not the first one to have that reaction and surely not the last!", he laughed at her embarrassed state. She gave him an apologetic smile and went back to sit next to Bill.

With a sudden urge to tease both men mercilessly, she asked Lee: "Are you running a competition with your father?" she asked, grinning like a mad woman.

"Hey!" exclaimed Bill, slapping her arm.

Lee laughed heartily, "She is right you know!"

"Well look at that!" she said poking Bill's belly and watched him contort on the couch.

"Stop it woman!" he ordered her.

"Are you ticklish, Bill Adama?", she asked amazed and poked his side while he fell on his other side laughing. His hands tried to stop her but her amazing grace won over his warrior instinct. She continued the process for several minutes, until Bill out of breath begged her to stop.

"Please Laura, ah ah ah stop…AH, gods help me! You are killing me!"

Lee watched powerlessly as the President of the Colonies attacked his father without remorse. Clearly enjoying herself, Laura was abusing poor Bill.

Lee started to get uncomfortable by her… eagerness toward his father, "Maybe I should leave the two of you alone?"

Laura froze, "Oh Gods! I'm sorry Lee" she said gasping, "It's just that I finally found a secret weapon against your father. I'm just overwhelmed."

"It's fine I understand.Tickling has always been a weapon of mass… seduction in the family. It always works."

Laura's eyebrow rose to that. 'Weapon of mass seduction?' Turning her head to Bill, she watched her prey suddenly go still at her intense gaze.

"Don't even think about it!" Bill warned her.

She didn't notice Lee leaving the room and closing the hatch behind him. She just couldn't help herself, Bill Adama would get some tonight!

The end!

A/N: that was so much fun to write! It actually started with a tickle!


End file.
